


Frozen and Breathing

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Part One: FrozenThe last thing Draco wanted right now was to feel.Part Two: BreathingThis moment was his.





	Frozen and Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009 as two drabbles, intended to be read in succession. Combined here into a two-part ficlet.

**Part One: Frozen**

Draco's feet and fingers were numb, but he'd not use a warming charm. Not with Potter waiting at the gate, his face so meticulously wiped blank. The last thing Draco wanted right now was to feel.

The wind cut through the immeasurable gap between them as they headed across Gray's Inn Gardens towards High Holburn. The crocuses still struggled to break through March's frozen earth.

"Your owl," Draco finally said, because Potter was saying nothing.

Potter's eyes were dark with resolve as he said the words Draco had expected – and then some he hadn't. Draco had hated those last ones the most. They'd been pointless, irrelevant, incapable of changing anything.

But now, Draco realized that wasn't true. Those words had cut Draco free, led him back to Astoria, changed everything. Here was the proof. He could still feel Scorpius's first cry breaking through his frozen heart, melting the anger of the past nine months and even, almost, the longing.

  


**Part Two: Breathing**

"Quite a busy Christmas Eve!" the Healer said, depositing another tiny bundle into the neighbouring cot. She was gone again before Draco even realised she'd returned.

The new arrival made a sound, but Draco paid no notice. His hand rested lightly over Scorpius's tiny chest, each beat a miracle; each gentle rise and fall of breath softer than the faintest breeze.

Astoria was resting, but the Healer had said he could see her shortly. The three of them, reunited. A family.

But this moment was his.

The Healer, or someone, was back, watching him, but Draco's eyes would not release his son. Vaguely, he registered the figure crouching down next to the other cot, a hand reaching out.

It landed softly on his shoulder. 

"He's beautiful."

Harry looked away before their eyes could meet, and Draco knew it was for the best.

His gaze fell on the other child, swaddled in a blue blanket, his face hidden by a tangle of dark hair and one minuscule fist curled almost defensively across his cheek.

"He is," Draco said.

They stayed that way for a long time, silently listening to their sons breathe. Listening to the ice melt away.


End file.
